


Coffee

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, let's uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Warm hugs are like coffee. Just like what Jinhwan wants.





	Coffee

3 in the morning.

Jinhwan whines as he tosses and turns, unable to find the best position to sleep. The weather is too cold for him to sleep and unfortunately for him, the heater in his room spoilt. He checks his phone. Time moves real slow when you can’t fall asleep.

He decides to spam their group chat. The boys are going to get annoyed when they wake up later.

 

 **0305**  
Guyssssss  
  
 **0306**  
GUYS HI WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
Sleeping?  
Weak  
Sleep is for the weak

 **0307**  
Hanbinnnnnnnnnieeeee. You are awake right?  
Reply me  
Are you with the funny friends?

 **0308**  
Never mind  
Don't reply me :(

 **0310**  
Are any of you breathing right now lol  
Please reply me  
I was just joking :(

 **Chanu not Chanwoo**  
 **0315**  
HYUNG. What are you doing?  
SLEEP.

 

Jinhwan is too excited when the maknae replied. He was hoping for Chanwoo to reply actually but he was just afraid to text the maknae directly. Funny how he is the eldest but sometimes he is afraid of Chanwoo.

Chanwoo hears his phone buzzing. He hates himself for not switching the wifi off before sleeping. The phone brightness pokes his eyes as he reads the messages from Jinhwan on their group chat. He smiles when he sees the contact name.

**_‘Shortie’_ **

Jinhwan quickly sits. He suddenly misses Chanwoo.

 

 **Chanu not Chanwoo**  
 **0320**  
Can’t sleep huh?

 

Jinhwan smiles widely reading the text from Chanwoo who texts him personally instead of replying some more on their group chat.

 

 **0321**  
Yes. T.T

 **Chanu not Chanwoo**  
 **0321**  
Come to my room.

 

Chanwoo replies almost immediately.

About 10 minutes later, Chanwoo gets another text from Jinhwan. He opens the front door for the hyung. Jinhwan is only wearing shorts and t-shirt, looking sleepy but still manages to put a smile on his face.

“Did I disturb you?”

“Yes.” Chanwoo replies nonchalantly. “Stop pouting already.” He walks ahead.

Jinhwan stomps his little feet as he walks towards Chanwoo’s room. He runs a bit, entering the room before Chanwoo. The maknae just smiles looking at his antique.

“Bed!” Jinhwan jumps onto the bed, curling under the blanket.

“There’s no bed in your room?” Chanwoo teases. He locks the door then switches on the night lamp before climbing onto the bed next to Jinhwan.

“There is but…it feels empty.”

“Empty?”

“The bed is big for me and sometimes… yes I feel empty. Lonely. I want to hug someone or being hugged by someone. I don’t know.” Jinhwan drops the hint, hoping that Chanwoo would understand.

“Ohhh…”

 _‘Don’t oh me?’_ Jinhwan screams inside.

The two of them say nothing. Jinhwan thinks Chanwoo has fallen asleep already. _The audacity_ , he whispers to himself. Chanwoo invited him to his room but falls asleep? Might as well he just sleeps in the living room then.

“Hey? Chanu...”

There was no response from the maknae. He shifts himself, slowly climbs on top of Chanwoo making the latter groans. He gets the maknae’s attention now.

“Whattttt…” Chanwoo rubs his eyes. “You are such a baby, hyung.”

“Maybe I am a baby.” Jinhwan unconsciously aegyo for Chanwoo.

Chanwoo almost couldn't believe what he just saw. “Annoying baby?”

“Annoying baby.” Jinhwan giggles.

“What are you doing, hyung?”

Chanwoo’s voice sounded deep, low tone like as if he is acting right now. Jinhwan finds that sexy. He wants to hear the voice again and again. He keeps looking at the maknae without saying anything. Chanwoo’s expression changes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Really. I just love looking at your face.” Jinhwan smiles.

Chanwoo snorts. “Yeah right.” He tosses his pillow towards Jinhwan before pulling the tiny hyung into his tight embrace.

Jinhwan melts instantly. This is exactly what he wants. He buries his face at the crook of Chanwoo’s neck, feeling intoxicated with the latter’s scent. Jinhwan loves the warmth in Chanwoo’s arms. Glad the maknae take the hint.

“You are really an annoying baby.” Chanwoo murmurs, pressing his lips on Jinhwan’s forehead.

“Let me go then.” Jinhwan struggles to free himself although he knows it’s no use. Not because of Chanwoo’s firm arms around him but because he doesn’t want to go.

“No. I love my annoying baby hyung here. I won’t let you go.”

Jinhwan hides his smile, nuzzling against Chanwoo’s neck. He peeks at Chanwoo who has his eyes closed. He assumes that the younger man has really fallen asleep. Can’t blame that guy. It is 4 in the morning already. Good thing they are free the whole day.

“Hmm. Good night Chanu… and thank you.” He steals a kiss from Chanwoo.

“You should tell me if you want to kiss me.” Chanwoo peeks at him. He notices Jinhwan is embarrassed even in the dim night lamp.

“No…ah. Never mind. Never mind. Never mind. Nothing. Yah. Go to sleep.” It is Jinhwan’s lame attempt to pretend like it did not happen.

Chanwoo holds his laughter back. “Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Good night.” He pulls Jinhwan for a long, deep kiss. Earning him a light punch to his chest but the hyung never breaks the kiss.

“Hmmm… maybe I should sleep with you again tomorrow night?”

Chanwoo pretends to snore loudly but he laughs when he feels Jinhwan’s strong tiny hands pinches his cheeks hard.

“Just come anytime you want. The door is opened for you. But not at 3 in the morning. Only now is a special case.”

“I’m special?” Jinhwan’s face beaming with smile. He rests his head on Chanwoo’s chest, feeling comfortable laying on top of the maknae.

“Just for tonight.” He teases.

Jinhwan just 'hngg' but he smiles again. “Chanwoo.”

“Hmmm…”

“Thank you… good night.” He gives a quick kiss.

A satisfied smile drawn on Chanwoo’s face. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a Kageyama and Hinata gif. (i don't watch but i find that cute)


End file.
